The One At The Beach
by Mondlerlove
Summary: My first fanfic! End of season 3, the gang are going to the beach house. This is an alternate Monica and Chandler get together scenario. Final chapter now up! Enjoy! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

ALTERNATE MONDLER – THE ONE AT THE BEACH

Basically this is an alternate Monica and Chandler hookup scenario and it takes place at the end of season 3 at the beach house. There is no tension between Ross and Rachel…..This is my first ever fanfic so…Enjoy!

CENTRAL PERK: MONICA, CHANDLER, JOEY AND RACHEL ARE THERE.

Rachel sat in the green arm chair, an expression of frustration etched upon her face. She put down her coffee mug and sighed heavily as her eye wandered upon the counter.

There, a couple were in the queue for their drinks, but not paying attention to the white-haired man offering them. Instead their eyes were caught up in one another's as they dreamily thought about the other one.

"Ugh, I hate it when people just _flaunt_ in your face what you haven't got…I mean it's so frustrating!"

The other three were slightly taken aback by Rachel's unforeseen outburst but they followed Rachel's stare and soon caught onto what was bothering her so much.

"C'mon Rach they're just in love. Be happy for them" Joey reasoned, but then again, this was Joey. He literally had a woman everyday and never had to complain about not having that special someone, not that it even bothered him. He wasn't any help, but he didn't see that.

"Yeah but that's easy for you to say Joey" Monica put in. Monica as well longed for that feeling. Yet she didn't just want some guy to share her love with. She wanted one guy in particular. But she knew that he would never requite her love though she never gave up the hope, that one day he might see her in a different light.

"Yeah, _you_ had sex yesterday" Rachel reinforced, determined that she would "pull a Monica" and win the conversation with Joey.

"Hell yeah I did!" Joey exclaimed not realizing the impact of what that meant on his input in the conversation. He was content with sleeping with women; he didn't crave more, and knew he wouldn't for a while anyway.

Monica sat pensively, in the middle of the orange couch, sipping her coffee. She knew, in her heart what she wanted, but she didn't know quite how to string it, without incurring a million questions from Rachel or sarcastic comments from him.

Him.

Who she really wanted. Above anything else. But she knew she couldn't let that show. She just knew. However it was too late, for her to think about what she was saying as she had already partially formed a sentence. "Ugh, I-I, I just want a…" She paused trying to save herself from what she was about to face, and hoping no-one would have heard her begin to string her muddled words together. But it was too late.

Chandler sat next to her. He liked it this way. That had always been the way – Monica and Chandler on the orange couch with Monica in the middle and Chandler on her left, nearest the green armchair. He realized how lucky he was to have her as a friend, yet he wanted more.

More.

Something he knew he would never get, and there was not even a hope in him trying. He figured that if he began to hit on her or ask her out, their friendship would be ruined forever and he shuddered at the thought.

No Monica.

It seemed devastating. But he was at least grateful that in the "seating arrangement" at the coffee house that had become so second nature to the six of them, that he was sat next to Monica, where he could subtlety breathe in her natural scent and feel her when she leaned against him. And for that, he was grateful.

But Chandler knew his ultimate let down. Other than his incapability at getting a girlfriend not least settling down with them, he knew that he made too many jokes. No-one thought Chandler knew this, but he knew it inside. But it was his way of breaking the tension or lightening the mood when things got a bit serious for him. And before he knew it, he had done it again.

He heard Monica begin to ramble and before he knew it, he had registered his input.

"Ugh, I-I, I just want a…"

"Words, with which to speak?"

He interjected, but immediately realized that this wasn't the time or the place. And he felt awkward. Mainly because of his growing feelings for her, which he desperately tried to maintain but feared ultimately that she would see through his façade and expose him. So when he did make a joke at her expense he felt awkward as he figured that she would realize he was hiding something and eventually wheedle it out of him, resulting in the end of their friendship. And that, could never happen.

Subsequently he incurred a glare from Monica and his head was furious with him. 'Oh great, she's glaring at you now. Way to go Chan. She probably won't speak to you now, and then what will 

happen….You had to open your big mouth didn't you.' He inwardly cursed himself a few more times, before timidly smiling back at her.

'Great, now he's guilty with you' Monica thought to herself. 'Why did you have to glare like that? You know you can't pull of mock or sarcastic glares, and you end up making a fool of yourself…Good one' She sighed as he smiled back to her and immediately felt a whole lot worse. 'And now he thinks you're mad at him. Great. Just what I need.'

She smiled back at him, and began to reconstruct her sentence. "I just, I just wanna boyfriend". There, she had said it. Now what would happen? She hoped nothing much, but nothing prepared her for the reply she was going to get.

"Well, if you really want….I could be your boyfriend!" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even stop them, and he lowered his head, in shame of what he just said. He was mortified to the bone, and if only he had a card which could turn back time – for he would use it. And to make it worse, she had started laughing. 'Geez.' He knew he was out of line, but the laughing still hurt. Thank hell he had said it in a light mannered voice. He prayed they would just think of it as another Chandlerism that nobody got. Shit.

'Why the hell was she laughing? She thought to herself. Don't laugh. DON't laugh,' but instead she laughed harder. 'Geez.' Now what would he think of her. This was her chance. It was given to her on a plate, almost and there she was throwing it back in his face. And yet she was still laughing. What was her goddamn problem? She stopped laughing, as she desperately tried to think of a reason to backtrack or at least explain her laughter. She had dug herself even deeper into the whole she had already dug. God, what was she going to do now?

"Whoa man?" Joey was slightly stunned by Chandler's suggestion. Monica and Chandler were friends. And if anyone was going to ask out Monica, it would be Joey – not because he liked her, I mean god was she hot, but that would be crossing the line and he fiercely stuck to the line. Well it was because Joey was the "womanizer" not Chandler and if anyone was going to ask out _any_ woman it would be Joey, as Chandler would clam up and come up with some lame joke or overly sarcastic comment which would confuse and subsequently scare off the potential dates. But Joey being Joey didn't think about it any more than needed, and got back to his third cookie of the hour.

"Are you being serious?" Monica asked, both scared and excited at what his reaction would be, although inevitably she knew that he would explain the joke the rest of them had missed and that would be that.

Although her feelings for Chandler had been growing day by day, the hope that he would at least have feelings for her, and then even act on them were diminishing day by day.

Rachel, not one to ever miss out on the latest feelings or romances, or even any gossip, suddenly became very attentive and her eyes sparkled as she also asked Chandler whether he was being "serious" or not.

Chandler knew what was coming and was dreading it. Sure, what he had said had been an impulse thing, but he was terribly anxious of the barrage of "you serious?" remarks and inquisitions he was about to face. When faced with them, he did what he did best. No, he did what he did second best which was to clam up and act all defensive when under pressure.

"What? What? Am I not boyfriend material or something?" He replied, sensing his voice becoming higher pitched as he spoke.

It was Rachel who first broke the ice as Monica stammered, once again to construct a sentence. "Or something" she replied somewhat meekly, as she actually tried to figure it out for herself. No. This was Chandler – he was like an older brother to her, who comforted her when relationships broke down or when job offers weren't coming her way.

Monica, then spoke up, although she was still half contemplating whether to even speak at all, so again her words were jumbled and made no sense at all.

"Well, um, no…."Monica inwardly screamed at herself when that two letter word came out. How could she be so stupid? Immediately she tried to backtrack, "Actually what I mean is, I guess you, er, could be or something but I , I er…"

Immediately she was cut off mid sentence as the door came bounding open and in skipped an excited Phoebe who was dancing and shrieking and a slightly embarrassed Ross, who was slightly uncomfortable with Phoebe's open ways of expressing her joys in public. Also distracting Monica from her speech was Joey, who looked elated as he saw his two friends coming in, and the yellow traditional New York taxi, standing, waiting outside Central Perk.

"Hey! Its Pheebs and Ross! Hey you guys! And the taxi! Cool!" To say Joey was excited was an understatement. He loved his friends dearly and the time they spent together as a six was wonderful. But Joey also loved going to the beach, and so having the two combined was like a godsend. Admittedly not quite as good as girls on bread, but it would certainly do for that weekend.

Chandler sat there, wondering what Monica exactly meant. "You _could_ be or something"…What did that mean? Or was he just over analyzing what she was saying. Besides she was under a lot of pressure when she was saying that, and he knew she didn't have feelings for him – she couldn't. It was just be too good to be true.

He reluctantly shrugged it aside as he knew that Phoebe would detect something in his "aura" or something and he certainly didn't want that happening. Besides people were beginning to stand as if to head for the taxi, and he didn't want to seem different or abstract from them so he followed suit.

Monica was stunned. Stunned that he had even said that in the first place – that they had even had that conversation. And stunned at what she had said. What she was trying to say. She had no idea where to go from here except she knew she didn't want to seem weird to the other 5 or 4 at least. Thoughts still plaguing her brain on the subject, she grudgingly got up with the others and followed them out to the taxi, when at least then, she could feign tiredness and really think properly about that period at the coffeehouse.

So that's the first chapter! There are more chapters to come, but please review first – it will make me so happy! Thanks, Rosie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys I'm back! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! So this is part 2! I hope you like it. It takes place in the cab on the way to the beach. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did, I wouldn't be here right now, I would be chatting with Courteney and Jen…but that's life for you….

ON THE TAXI RIDE TO THE BEACH

(Phoebe is driving with Ross in the middle and Joey at the window in the front. In the back, Rachel is behind Joey at the window, with Monica in the middle and Chandler behind Phoebe)

Phoebe, whilst driving had decided to make up endless new songs and was singing them as she drove along. This greatly infuriated Ross who was trying to read the latest book on the theories of evolution. On seeing how annoyed Ross was getting, Phoebe decided to have a little fun at his expense and decided her next song would be on evolution – or the lack of it.

(AN: Song to the tune of the Snowman (I made a man with eyes of coal…))

"I have a friend, his name is Ross, he believes in evolution

Why he does, I do not know, because it is all fiction

Lalalalalalalala lalalalalalalala lalalala lalalalaaaa…"

"Okay Pheebs would you stop already?" Ross finally decided to speak up. Although he could take Phoebe's rambling songs up to a certain point, if she was going to sing about science, especially evolution he knew he _had_ to step in. "I mean c'mon – evolution – it's the ABC of life. It made us. We have to be thankful to Charles Darwin for recognizing that"

"Charles Darwin?" "Oh c'mon now Ross, you and I both know that Charles Darwin was a major drug addict who spent most of his life living in a tunnel underground in Bermuda." Phoebe retorted. She felt quite smug at her reply as she knew it was true – after all her mom had told her that, and her mom _never _lied. Well nearly never. She only made up the endings of the sad films to save Phoebe from pain, so that didn't really count as a lie.

Ross exhaled in disbelief. He simply did not believe what he was hearing. He knew Phoebe had some slightly off views but that really was something. He began to argue his case…

Monica sat there, sandwiched between Rachel and Chandler in the back. She decided to tune out of the expanding argument between Phoebe and Ross after hearing Phoebe refer to Charles Darwin as a 'major drug addict'. Besides she didn't have the energy to invest in listening to them, as it had all gone into her thinking about what Chandler had said. She still hadn't gotten over that conversation and really hoped there was something more to it. The fact that he had actually propositioned her gave her hope above anything else. However, the way that he propositioned it decreased that hope as he had thought of it as a joke. He didn't mean it.

He didn't.

She forced herself to believe that as she thought that would deter any awkward feelings arise. Tired after torturing her brain, she decided she would try and get a little rest.

Rachel was sitting upright avidly reading a magazine, her mind buzzing at what the pages were advising. Monica thought it harsh to lean against her, as she seemed so happy and didn't want some person lean against her and make her uncomfortable. Looking over to her left she saw Chandler, who had also tried to get some rest. He was leaning slightly toward the window, his right arm over the head rest behind the seats.

Slowly she snuggled up to him, hoping he would accept her presence. She closed her eyes and as she did, she felt a tender arm wrap around her and rest on her hip. Restraining from opening her eyes, she felt his warm cozy body leaning against hers and knew it was where she wanted to be.

Forever.

Chandler had decided not to even listening to Ross and Phoebe's little fight in the first place. It took place about once a month and he knew how it started it and eventually how it would end, and he really didn't want to listen to them going at it _again._

So he pretended to doze off.

Pretended.

Not that he could though, with all the thoughts whirling around his brain and crashing into one another as if they were dodgem carts or something. First of all he was shocked he had even said anything in the first place but secondly he still couldn't comprehend the words Monica had said. "You could be". Wow. But no. He desperately tried to convince himself that she was just saying that not to hurt him.

Yes.

Sparing his feelings. That's what she was doing. That made sense.

Suddenly he felt someone slide up against him. It was Monica. Well if she was comfortable to snuggle up to him, then he knew he could act fine around her. It would all be okay. He stretched his arm from behind the head rests and placed it around Monica's body, his hand hanging just above her hip.

And that felt good.

He could just have stayed like that forever and he would not have cared. Although inside he knew how strong his feelings for her, he knew that to everyone else he would just act normal and 'Chandler' around them. And to her.

Especially to her.

As he put his arm around her, she immediately felt all awkwardness fade away between them, and even though her feelings were almost at boiling point, she was certain she would be able to act just fine around him and all her friends as if nothing had happened. Well, nothing _had_ happened anyway.

The taxi drove on as they neared the beach. Ross and Phoebe's argument had ceased after Ross got tired of defending his passion over and over again so he just stopped talking to Phoebe and got back to his book.

Phoebe was now tired after driving and softly fighting at the same time and was pleased they were only a couple km away from the house.

Joey was animatedly staring at the window, determined to spot the sea first. He was still incredibly excited and was even paying more attention to the surroundings than to his half eaten candy bar.

Rachel had also gone for a little sleep and had leant against her window. A content expression lay on her face as she dreamed of accepting an award at the Grammys.

And Monica and Chandler instinctively snuggled closer to each other whilst sleeping, both tired after putting their brains through an emotional regime and also both wondering if they would ever get what they truly wanted.

Each other.

So there you go! I'm majorly sorry this chapter was so short, but i just had to get this out there, to reveal the feelings of the guys. I promise you it will get better, so please don't lost faith in me just yet...At the moment each chapter is a scene, which although may sound like not much, when I write it I tend to go on and on…and on. If I'm rambling too much in the story please let me know, and I will try to edit it further. Also I realize there is not much Mondler in this but that will change big time very soon….. Part 3 will be up soon, but please review! I would really like to get more than 5 reviews, then you'll find the next chapter goes up even faster…;) Thanks, Rosie.


	3. Chapter 3

Again thank you so much to all who reviewed and you Jen!! :D. I really appreciate it!! Anyway I promise you this has more Mondler in it. Part 3. Have fun. Break a leg…well don't but you know… 

Disclaimer: Sadly, for me, I don't own any of the characters….

SCENE: ON THE BEACH. MONICA, CHANDLER AND JOEY ARE THERE

Joey stood there, beads of perspiration dripping off his face. Even for someone manly like him, building a castle took a lot out of him. Luckily he still had some energy left from the meatball sub he had eaten prior.

Monica and Chandler lay on the towels next to Joey. They had managed not to create any tension between each other as both truly believed that the other simply didn't have feelings and never would.

The pair lay chatting, as they tanned, when suddenly the head of an Italian-American man popped out from behind what appeared to be a mound of sand.

"Whatcha doin' there Joe? Chandler asked, for once actually perplexed as to what the answer would be.

"Building a castle" he replied proudly. "Wanna help?"

Chandler pretended to ponder the subject heavily so as not to let his friend down, but then gave his answer. "Fraid not Joe, I think I would just hinder your progress." He hoped his friend would buy it. Truth was he just loved spending time next to Monica and also he didn't want to become all sweaty just to have a sandcastle made. It just wasn't worth it.

"Yeah, actually come to think of it whenever I have made things and you have joined in, the pace has always slowed down!" Joey stated, realizing it himself.

Chandler stared down at him, not actually believing that these words were coming out of his friend's mouth. He was something else.

"So – who do you think should live in it?" Joey again asked, clearly missing the fact that Monica and Chandler wanted to sunbathe in peace, and not be interrupted by some sand-castle maker.

Not even bothering to open his eyes, Chandler wondered "live in what Joe?" but was soon forced to open them as Joey shrieked in disbelief.

"Aw man – haven't you been listening already? My castle! Duh-uh!"

Sarcasm lining his words Chandler tiredly replied, really wishing that Joey would just stop talking altogether.

"Well if I'm honest with you, I think its location is too far away from the shopping mall and the tennis courts which were made by the beach house" he retorted, trying in vain but simply not succeeding. Realizing Joey would probably end up droning on for hours, he decided to invest into the conversation, knowing later on Joey would get very tired.

"Oh yeah, good point man" Joey replied, happy that Chandler had informed him of the other 'locations'' whereabouts, and completely unaware that he was being taken for a ride.

Monica had kept out of the conversation so far, resting her eyes, as she too couldn't be bothered to take part in a conversation when the weather was so hot. But on hearing Chandler's remark of the other locations and sensing he was probably getting rather irritated by Joey's insistence, she opened her eyes, and leaned back on her elbows as she listened to the guys chat.

Again shocked at Joey's stupidity, Chandler mouthed 'Oh my god' to a grinning Monica.

Finally Mon decided to question Joey about his doings. "Joey – how exactly are you gonna make this castle – I mean you can't just use your hands?"

"Yeah, these babies would get tired. That's why I brought my beach bag."Joey was pleased with himself about his beach bag. He had figured that he would need stuff and equipment for the beach and so he had decided to bring a beach bag to carry it all in.

As Monica smiled in surprise, Chandler took it upon himself to clarify Joey's need for a bag. "A beach bag – really? Aren't you are little, er, _masculine_ to have a bag?" He joked, feigning seriousness, but slyly smiling at Monica.

Defensively Joey countered. "Yeah? Well aren't you a little _feminine _for a man?"

Monica couldn't help but laugh at this comeback. Grinning she announced "1-0 Joey!" as she prepared herself for the fightful banter that could take place.

"Hey!" Chandler playfully hit Monica on the arm.

Quickly trying to avert the subject, he then put in: "So what's in this bag then?"

Seizing the chance to rummage through the bag, Monica pulled it toward her and began to take out the items one by one.

"Okay…we got 2 buckets, 1 spade, 4 sandwiches…"

"4? Is that necessary?" Again Chandler felt the urge to question Joey.

"Well it was 5, but it can get tired building a castle. And Joey Tribbiani _needs_ his food."He replied simply.

Going back to checking out the contents, Monica found a plastic wallet with a few pieces of paper inside. Curious, she pulled it out.

"Your CV? Who were you expecting to meet on the beach?"

"Ah yes – it was only yesterday that Steven Spielberg roamed this beach specifically requesting Italian-American 20-something actors." Chandler interjected, the sarcasm dripping off his words.

But before Joey could react to Chandler's comment, Monica had pulled out something else.

"Condoms? Really?"

Again, acting defensive, Joey meekly replied. "Hey! You don't know how long we will be here – we may get needy!"

Resisting the urge to make more jokes at his expense Chandler held his tongue. Monica had rooted through his bag and found nothing more in it.

Silence finally came for a while, as Joey went back to building his castle now with his beach tools, and Monica and Chandler went back sunbathing on their towels.

As the day progressed, the waves increased in size, and in noise. Reckoning that Joey's castle wouldn't be able to hold off the oncoming waves, Chandler tried to get through to him.

"Whoa, those waves are crashing big now Joe. Gotta be careful they don't hit your castle." At least he had tried. Now he couldn't be blamed for the impending brake down of sand.

"Nah, it's okay. You see I've made the outer wall strong so the waves will just rebound off." Joey thought to himself – he really was quite the craftsman.

Monica and Chandler couldn't help but smirk to each other as they waited, with baited breath for the inevitable to happen. They decided not to reply to Joey, but to watch him and wait for his reaction.

Suddenly – for Joey – a huge wave came crashing down and swept up the beach. Before it was too late, Joey's castle had been destroyed. Just like that.

"Aaaaaaahh! Nuh-uh!" He cried out. Distraught that such a thing could happen to him. Sighing heavily, he told the other two that he would see them later before trudging back up to the house.

"What about your bag Joe?" Monica shouted. But Joey just put his hand up in the air to dismiss the thought, too depressed even to turn around.

"Whoa, Joe really had his heart in that castle huh?" Monica looked over at Chandler. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him – he was like a child whose project had been destroyed.

"Nah he'll get over it I'm sure" Chandler replied. He was certain of it. After living with Joey for 4 years he knew what his friend was like. "Trust me I had to live with him!"

"Was he so bad? Because someone told me that it was _his _roommate that was the problem…"Monica slyly joked. As she said this she looked deep into Chandler's eyes who was also intently looking back at her.

"Oh really?!" "And which _someone_ would that be?" Chandler shot back, impishly grinning at Monica.

"Oh you know – a friend of a friend." She matter-of-factly told him.

Still neither one of them had broken eye contact.

In fact, they both intensified it.

As Chandler gazed deep into Monica's eyes, he noticed just how blue they were. A pearly blue, in fact. They were gorgeous. She was gorgeous.

Similarly as Monica looked intently into Chandler's eyes, she noticed how unique they were. They were a strong grayish blue, and she could see how much passion they had. They were gorgeous. He was gorgeous.

As they looked longingly into each others' eyes, Chandler decided it was now or never. This was a bold move for Mr Commitment Phobe but he knew Monica was something else. And somehow, he wasn't scared of actually doing it, just her reaction. He gently moved positions so he was now facing her, sitting cross-legged on his towel. Softly reaching out for her hand and entwining his fingers through hers he softly asked.

"What would I have to do to be boyfriend material?" It was so quiet, only Monica could hear him against the crashing waves and sea breeze. Knowing most certainly that she most definitely couldn't let this chance pass, she unhooked her fingers from his and took his hand. She in turn mirrored his body position as she turned round to her right and faced him.

"Well," she replied, whispering so quiet, "first you would take both my hands and just hold them"

(AN: Think TOW The Pediatrician, just before Chandler leaves Monica's apartment)

And as she said this Chandler took both her hands without looking down. Their hands fitted perfectly in one another.

"And then, you would bring your hands up to my face, and caress my cheeks." Monica was in awe at herself that she was even saying these words. This was so unlike her. And to Chandler too. But she knew it was meant to be. And that, gave her the motivation and the want to do this, to continue.

His touch put her into heaven. It was so good. As he warmly stroked her cheeks, she felt tingles travel up her spine to her neck. Wow.

Chandler never thought he would ever be doing this. As he stroked Monica's cheeks softly he felt her shudder slightly. At this, blood rushed through his skin, surging. Wow.

"And then. Then, you would tell me that…" she paused. She couldn't believe how out of breath this made her. And then something wonderful happened. Chandler began to speak.

"Monica, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life. No-one is more perfect than you." He continued for her softly. But he meant it. It was heartfelt. Truly had he never met a more beautiful woman. She was stunning, one of a kind.

As he said this, Monica's heart skipped a beat. She gasped ever so slightly as she heard him say this. This was unbelievable. He was unbelievable.

Simultaneously, they both softly moved closer to each other. Deeply staring into each other's eyes, Chandler reached out for her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Immediately she returned the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck. When their lips first met, the electricity that traveled through both their bodies was unreal, something so strong, they had never experienced it before.

At first the kiss was soft and delicate, but it then progressed to something more urgent. Both Monica and Chandler deepened the kiss, neither wanting to lose this precious moment. They wanted to stay like this forever.

As the kiss intensified somewhat more, Monica let her hands roam about Chandler's back. Feeling him respond positively to this she pressed herself closer to him, and let her fingers dance across his body.

Chandler then removed his hands from Monica's face and twisted them through her silky dark hair. Massaging her hair as they kissed she felt her pull him closer to her and he knew how right this was.

As the kissing finally overcame them, they came up for air, both equally as breathless as the other. It was at that very point that Chandler's cell phone began to ring. Nervously glancing across as it, Chandler told Monica that it was just Joey and quickly took it.

While he was on the phone, Monica, although realizing it was out of character for her, decided to have a little fun of herself. She crawled round so she was facing Chandler's back and she began to slowly kiss his neck before inching her kisses lower down his back. After hearing a soft moan, she knew she was onto something and kissed him further down his back before kissing his hands and his cheek, still while he was on the phone.

"Yeah, oh, aw, er Joe, yeah I'm gonna have to hang up – bad reception. Sorry dude. I'll see you later, we won't be back for a while I think" Chandler told his friend. Monica had literally put him in heaven and hell at the same time, as she kissed his body, but knowing that he couldn't respond in anyway.

"So, what, did he, say?" Monica asked, but pausing between words to continue kissing him.

"Oh God, Monica. _That_ was torture!" Chandler groaned as he turned round to face her. Seeing a wicked grin flash across her face, he continued. "Well all he wanted to know was: did we want to come back for a game of Strip Happy Days Game? To which I replied that we had gone for a stroll away from the beach, as the waves had gotten bigger so they probably shouldn't go down there. And that we would probably be back in a while maybe?" He added at the end.

He didn't want anything to interrupt this perfect afternoon he was having with the lady of his dreams. Monica.

"Good call" she replied. "Besides," she put on a lower huskier voice, "maybe we can have our own strip game ourselves?" She coyly raised one eyebrow as she said this.

Chandler grinned wickedly at her. "Well I wouldn't be one to stop _that_ happening" he flirtatiously replied. He was in awe at the entire situation. He desperately prayed that this was no dream.

Luckily it wasn't.

As they swiftly moved toward each other, their lips met once again, melting in passion. They kissed each other hungrily and Monica pushed Chandler backward onto the towel so that she lay on top of him.

As Chandler kissed her neck sensually she realized something. "Lucky Joey left his bag with us isn't it!"

When she got up to grab Joey's bag, she felt someone come up behind her. Tickling her ribs, Chandler pushed her down so now she was beneath him. Playfully, she squealed and let him.

And she thought to herself – this was going to be one hell of an afternoon.

So yay! They're finally together! I know it took a while at the beginning, and there was a lot with Joey, but I wanted to make it "realistic" with Joey, and kinda similar to when those three were actually at the beach…But what happens next…..are they caught out? Please review and then I will post the next chapter –it's all ready! If i make it to 18-20 reviews i will be extremely happy...just so you know ;) Thanks, Rosie


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys – I'm back

Hey you guys – I'm back! First of all I would like to say thank you all SO much for all your reviews – so kind  and I reached my aim. Yay! Thanks Jen for all the support  Love you.

Oh and by the way Fuzzybear – I know it was a little out of character for Monica and she did jump in pretty quick, but I'm trying to make it seem as if to her it felt right…if you get what I mean….hopefully all will be explained!

Next part – enjoy 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them…never have…never will…how's that for depressing…

SCENE: THE BEACH HOUSE. THE OTHER FOUR ARE THERE.

"Wow, those two have been on their walk for like an age now!" Rachel stated, as she sipped her Margarita. Her statement wasn't suspicious in anyway, but she did want to know what could have possibly taken them 5 hours.

"Yeah, and they have my sandwiches" Joey whined. He was very tempted to go out and look for them, purely so he could get his food, but he remembered what Chandler had said about the big waves and he was still annoyed at them for crushing his castle.

"Hey, guys, I wouldn't worry about them. I did read an article on how, when you are walking, especially in such a scenic place, the mind has the in-ab-il-ity…"Ross emphasized the last word, "…to lose _all_ track of time." He looked up to see three heads all with their eyes closed, snoring. "Hey, that's not funny!"

"Oh, we're sorry Ross we just suddenly had the _in-ab-il-ity_ to fall asleep, and we lost _all _track of time!" Phoebe slyly put back. "Oh, they'll be along soon enough, they were probably hungry from their walk so stopped off to get some food" Phoebe then received a frustrated glare from Joey.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now c'mon let's make another round of Margaritas!" Rachel chirruped brightly.

SCENE: THE BEACH. MONICA AND CHANDLER ARE STILL THERE.

As Monica lay on the beach, she thought to herself about the events that had previously taken place. 'Oh my god – I just had _sex_ with Chandler!' I rarely have sex on the first date but _this_ I do. Wait a minute Monica, back up here. Yes, I just had sex, but I just had sex with _Chandler!_ Oh my god! Why doesn't this feel awkward, this should feel awkward…' Monica wondered, confused a little. She couldn't believe her actions – this was totally out of character for her – she didn't sleep with guys on the first date and this wasn't even a date. She continued to interrogate and cross-examine her mind, but it all came down to the same thing – it felt right. 'Hell I'll go on an instinct' she thought to herself. 'I'll be like Monanna!'

Sensing Chandler wake up she broke the peaceful silence that had engulfed the couple. "Wow, that was…"Monica began, but Chandler finished her off, "incredible!"

"It sure was baby" she sweetly replied. She lay next to Chandler on the towels, her head resting on his chest, raising and falling as he breathed; and her arm draped across it.

"And the amazing thing is – that felt so right." Chandler mused. "It was you and me, and it felt…"

"Perfect." Now it was Monica's turn to finish Chandler's words. She was also undeniably glad that Chandler felt their connection too. That it wasn't just pent up emotions that all came out. This was her chance. And believe it or not it was with Chandler.

Chandler sat up, to check his watch, but as he was trying to do so, he was stopped by Monica who was wearing a rather seductive smile. She was now straddling him and as he got up she began to passionately kiss him. To her it didn't matter that this was a little out of character…okay a lot out of character. She just couldn't get past how perfect it felt, like it was as if it should have always been this way.

Chandler groaned as she raised her lips to his, and he kissed her back, before pulling away.

"Need to check time" he managed to get out, breathlessly, before kissing her softly once more.

"Whoa! We've been out here for 5 hours! The others must be wondering where we have got to!" Chandler exclaimed. He wasn't worried or anything, just shocked they'd been out there for so long. The saying was true – time really did fly when you had fun.

"Well I guess time flies when you're having fun" Monica replied sweetly, not realizing she had mirrored Chandler's thoughts, before reaching over to Chandler and pinning herself against him for one final kiss, before they went back. She kissed him deep and hard and on hearing him murmur she pulled back.

"Oh M-M-Monica" Chandler moaned, as he felt her pull away from him.

"C'mon now" Mon suggested, as she began to try and locate her red bikini top and her gray shorts. A towel now wrapped around her for modesty she found her bikini top a few metres away. "We sure were excited" she called over to Chandler who had found the t-shirt he originally had with him. Chandler laughed as he heard her, and began shake off the sand from the towels.

"Is there a bin anywhere around here Mon?" Chandler asked, as he realized they had certain things to dispose of.

"Yeah, at the entrance, why?" Monica answered, before seeing the many items strewn about the place. "Oh" she giggled. "Well I'll put them all in a paper bag and I'll go over there and bin them."

"Thanks Mon" he said as she grabbed the paper bag which contained Joey's sandwiches and began to locate the several wrappers around the area they were in.

'Mon', she thought to herself as she walked over to the bin, 'how she loved how he called her that. He said it which some passion and care at the same time. It was so personal.'

When she came back they realized that they needed to talk about what had happened and what was going to happen. Nervously, she began.

"Do you think that we should keep this between ourselves for the moment? Cos you know how annoying the others would be and you certainly wouldn't want Ross breathing down your neck the entire time" Monica babbled. She paused before adding. "Besides, affairs are fun to have. And I think it would make me want you even more, if that's possible." Monica teased, now a little more relaxed she had said what she wanted to.

"Yeah definitely. It does make it more exciting" Chandler agreed, relieved there minds were on the same wavelength. "So what's our cover story gonna be then?" He began, as he leant over to kiss her cheek.

"Well," she began, "You told Joey that we had gone for a walk. So why don't we say that we lost track of time, and then went for a bite to eat or something?" She suggested. Her body tingled as Chandler started to kiss her neck and her shoulders.

"Sounds, like, a, plan, to me" Chandler managed to get out, between kissing her tanned and beautifully freckled body.

They walked back along the sandy beach, holding hands and leaning their heads on one another's shoulders. They had arranged to meet again at 12.30 that evening under the pretence of a midnight stroll.

As they neared the beach house, their hands parted and they wiped the happy grins off their faces.

"Remember to look tired" Monica told him.

"Well that won't be hard now will it!" Chandler joked back.

"Okay, so I'll meet you on the porch at around 12.30 then?" Monica clarified.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" he softly grinned back. "But if I'm a bit late, it will be Joey none-the-less asking me what I'm doing. But he's a pretty heavy sleeper so we shouldn't have to worry about him." Chandler included.

As they walked past the windows to the empty kitchen in the beach house, they figured they were probably in the sitting room, chatting or playing games or something. As they approached the door, Chandler pulled Monica in for a final kiss. Their mouths united in passion and their tongues danced together, as they both savored their final kiss for a while. The kiss which was passionate and full of intensity had to end some time, and Monica gently ended it, before kissing him softly again.

"It's time to face the music" she said, stroking his hair and looking deep into his eyes.

She opened the door with Chandler behind her and they made their way into the house, preparing themselves for the barrage of questions that would imminently come.

"Uh, you guys – where the hell have you been?" Rachel demanded of her friends. It had been just over 5 hours and that was a long time for those two to be gone.

"Forget that, do you have…?" Joey began, as he marched over to the pair. He was cut off when Chandler nodded and a childlike smile spread across his face as he grabbed one from the beach bag.

"So where _have_ you been then?" Ross inquired, wanting to know the truth.

"Er, well nothing much really. Due to the oncoming tide we decided to take a stroll around the area, and we must have completely lost track of time or something."Chandler started. Monica then continued on for him.

"Then after all that time we realized we were incredibly hungry, so instead of eating Joey's food…" At which point Joey's head shot up and he looked angrily over at Monica before he saw her look back at him and say "which we _didn't_, we decided to stop off at some café-diner place and get something to eat" Monica said triumphantly. It was perfectly plausible and she knew her friends would buy it.

"I knew it!" Phoebe exclaimed brightly. "Those three were all worried, and I _knew_ that that was what you had done. Psychic non?" She said in a French accent, proud of being able to use her psychic abilities once again, completely unaware those two were lying through their teeth.

"Phew, well at least your back. Now the real fun can begin!" Rachel called over. As she went over to hug the two on their safe return, and pleased that she finally would have something interesting to do, she noticed that Chandler smelled a lot like Monica. Going to hug him she sniffed his neck.

"Hey Chandler – why do you have Monica's perfume on you?" She questioned unknowingly….

Dun dun duh……Is the suspense killing you?! Well I hope not, as I would love for you to read the next chapter :D Well part 5 is coming up very soon, but you know what to do….review….please  Thanks, Rosie


	5. Chapter 5

Wow again – thanks for all the reviews – I wasn't expecting more than 30

Wow again – thanks for all the reviews – I wasn't expecting more than 30! You guys are awesome! 

What happens next……? Read on to find out

Disclaimer: I still don't own them 

Voiceover – Courteney Cox: Previously on Friends :D

"_Hey Chandler – why do you have Monica's perfume on you?" She questioned unknowingly…._

Back to present

The duo stood rooted to the spot. They couldn't reveal anything to their friends. It was fun this way. Meaningless and irrelevant thoughts raced through Chandler's head, his mind was unable to focus on the task at hand. They were screwed he thought to himself.

Luckily, Monica had a brainwave.

"Oh!" She keenly shouted as she realized what she could say, surprising Ross with her outburst. "Er that's because when Chandler and I were on our way home, I tripped over some stupid rock and kinda twisted my ankle a little bit. And Chandler, being the gentleman he is, carried me home for a little while. But it wasn't a major twist and soon after my foot was better and I was able to walk without it hurting. But yeah _that's_ why he has my perfume on him." She reeled off, feeling confident with herself.

Wow she was good, she thought to herself. 1-0 Monica.

Chandler felt a wave of relief crash down inside him, and knew that they would be fine. God Monica was amazing! Thinking of a story like that in such a short space of time? It made him want her even more. If that was possible.

"But you're okay now right?" Ross elucidated, his big brother protectiveness coming into full force.

"Yes Ross I'm fine!" Monica assured him. She didn't want to make it any bigger than it was. It would just complicate things further.

"Okay, okay c'mon now guys, let's make another batch of Margaritas and then really start of the fun and games!" Rachel eagerly said. She fully believed what Monica had said, after all what else could have happened?

Rachel and Phoebe popped out to the kitchen to make the drinks, whilst the other four made their way over to the sitting room and sat in a circle, leaving spaces for Rachel and Phoebe.

As the pair brought the drinks out, Joey keenly yelled "Now we can play Strip Happy Days Game!" which brought groans from Ross.

"But I thought you guys played it earlier?" Chandler quizzed Joey. He saw Monica grin to herself from the corner of his sight and struggled to keep himself from grinning as he played over what had happened earlier in the day.

"Well we were gonna, but Mr. Cranky Pants over there…" Joey pointed at Ross "didn't think it was such a good idea" Joey sulked at Ross.

"And you can't play it with only three people" Rachel put in, "so we have been waiting all afternoon for you to come back so we could finally play it!" Rachel put emphasis on the last few words, making her sound ever so melodramatic.

"I see. Well I must apologize on my brother's behalf" Monica informed the others, but with a glint in her eye. She saw Ross do the 'fist thing' at her and glare at her stroppily.

"So are we playing now?" Joey excitedly said.

"Yeah/Sure/I guess" the others all replied, except for Ross.

"You playing Ross?" Chandler called over.

"Fine" Ross replied, "but I don't want any ganging up okay?"

"Okay" the gang chorused in unison, with each person knowing that was just what would happen…

A few hours and several margaritas later, the gang lazed around the sitting room. Ross was first to speak up. "I'm off to bed now, see you guys in the morning." He alerted them.

"Yeah I think I might join you" Phoebe added, only to be greeted by a stunned look from Ross. "In going up to bed of course! Honestly Ross, you don't think I'd want to sleep with _you_ did you?" Phoebe laughed.

Ross looked at her, slightly upset that she would say such a thing, but soon shrugged it off to her having a lot to drink. The two went up the stairs before going their separate ways down the corridor.

Twenty minutes later, after the four had chatted for a while, Rachel and Joey in turn decided they were going to call it a night.

"Night Chandler, see you in a bit Mon" Rachel called out to the duo as she left the room.

"Yeah, see you in the morning Mon, night Chan" Joey also told the two. He was a heavy sleeper and probably wouldn't stay awake long enough for Chandler to enter. Rachel on the other hand, would wait for Monica and they would have some girly chat about something, until Rachel would drift off into a deep sleep.

"Just you and me now" Monica whispered as she crawled across the circle to Chandler. He began to crawl toward her too, and they met in a sensuous embrace. However their kiss was abruptly cut short when they heard movement above them and as they separated they heard someone come down the stairs. It was Rachel.

"Oh hey you guys, just getting some water. Mon you staying down here for a while or coming up?"Rachel asked innocently.

Both Monica and Chandler knew that if Monica said she was staying, Rachel would stay with them downstairs, so Monica replied that she was in fact now going up.

As Rachel made her way to the kitchen Monica walked over to Chandler and softly spoke in his ear.

"See you later. 12.30. Can't wait" and she quietly kissed him softly on the lips before walking away and loudly calling out "Night Chandler, see you tomorrow" and went to the kitchen to find Rachel.

As Monica and Rachel made their way up the stairs, Chandler went somewhere else quietly. He had something he had to do, and it couldn't wait.

Some time later Rachel had decided that the 'girly chat' she was hosting with Monica was not at all interesting as Monica was particularly reluctant to share anything. So she bid Monica a goodnight and quickly fell fast asleep.

Monica later glanced at the clock on her nightstand – 12.20. She decided to go and freshen up before beginning to make her way downstairs.

Praying that she wouldn't run into any of the other three, she slowly tiptoed downstairs. Her prayers were answered and she managed to make it out onto the porch unseen and unheard.

"Mon?" She heard a voice whisper from the darkness. She whipped around to see who it was but softened her stance as she realized it was Chandler.

She quietly crept over to him, still conscious that someone could be watching them. Though, all other thoughts faded away as she sunk into Chandler's arms and welcomed his embrace.

"Follow me" Chandler softly said as he took her arm and led her away.

Where are they off to I hear you ask? What does Chandler have up his sleeve….metaphorically lol…Is he going to kill Monica?...Of course he isn't….well not yet anyway……grins evilly By the by I hope I didn't let you down after the cliffhanger from the last chapter…The next part will be up imminently, but if you could do one thing for me….Review, please!! Thanks, Rosie.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back

Hey I'm back! Oh my – 40 reviews – wow thank you so much especially you Jen!! I really appreciate it so much. Okay so here's part 6 – the penultimate chapter!! I hope you guys like it. Just to recap, I'll repeat the last sentence.

"Follow me" Chandler softly said as he took her arm and led her away…

Chapter 6:

As she let Chandler take her hand and lead her down the sandy path onto the beach, Monica was intrigued. This was going to be some night she thought to herself. She had absolutely no idea what Chandler could possibly have in store for her but she was extremely excited. She had never seen this side of him before, but she liked it a lot, and longed to see him like that more often.

Chandler led her away from the house and toward the beach. Hand in hand, they walked on the sand, which glistened in the moonshine, for a while before Chandler changed direction and strolled into an almost private cove with a soft sandy floor.

Monica gasped. Never in her life had she seen anything more beautiful. Never in her life had anyone done something like this for her. It was amazing. He was amazing.

On the floor a red Persian rug lay surrounded by soft plush cushions. An ice bucket with champagne stood at the side temptingly waiting. Candles flooded the scene as they hung and stood around the made up area, and made everything luminous.

"Oh Chandler oh my. It's so, wow, it's incredible" Monica gasped, truly breathless.

Chandler grinned bashfully back at her. He was elated she liked it. No, elated was an understatement. He was euphoric.

"But how? When?" Monica began to ask, generally mystified as to what the answer could be. She certainly didn't remember this being brought down in the taxi and the pair had been together all day…

"Just after you went up to bed with Rachel. Earlier I rung a colleague who lives up here to see if he could help me out, and so after you went up I drove out to him, got the stuff, then set it out, before coming back to meet you later." He replied, actually pleased inside that he had done himself proud. He thought he had done a rather good job even if he did say so himself.

Monica, visibly touched, walked slowly up to Chandler. Her eyes sparkled full of appreciation and affection. One hand placed on his cheek she fingered her other hand through his hair and leaned in to kiss him. Softly at first, she then deepened the kiss, roaming her hands around his back.

As he kissed her back, they managed to maneuver themselves over to the rug and she lay him down and straddled him.

As she began to unbutton her blouse, she promised him that he was in for the best night of his life, to which he eagerly responded to.

X

Tired but incredibly happy, they clinked their champagne glasses together and softly kissed. For both of them, it really had been the best night of their lives, and neither ever wanted it to come to an end.

After they had grudgingly managed to pack away all of the evidence, the pair began to bring it out of the cove to put in the car nearby, which Chandler had intelligently left there.

Chandler walked out of the cove first to go and unlock the car but as he did he heard someone other than Monica call out his name.

He froze. This couldn't be happening could it? He pinched himself to ensure that he wasn't hearing things and as he winced from the pinch he heard his name called a second time. There was no mistaking it.

Quickly he turned and faced Monica as if to look from where the voice was coming from. She motioned to him that she would take the boxes and hide behind a couple of rocks and that he could come get her when he had got rid of the unwelcome visitor.

He fully understood her and discretely made the thumbs up sign to keep her from worrying.

Now, the voice – where the hell was it coming from? He began to walk toward where he thought the voice was coming from and his fears were confirmed when he saw her.

It was Phoebe.

"Chandler! Hey it's me – Phoebe!" She yelled above the waves, clearly not seeing the look of annoyance set upon Chandler's face.

"Phoebe!" He forced on his sweet everything-is-fine-I-wasn't-having-sex-with-our-best-friend voice and began to wander down to her.

"What are you doing down here?" She demanded of him.

"I, er I couldn't sleep – yes! I couldn't sleep." He announced triumphantly. "Anyway, what are _you_ doing down here?" He quickly asked her.

"Well whenever there is a full moon I come down and chant to it, then I get happiness until the next one. But if I forget to chant…" she paused before adding gravely, "something terrible will happen."

Suddenly, in a much brighter voice than the spooky one she just put on she added "Wanna chant with me?"

Flabbergasted as to the situation he had managed to get into he began to stutter.

"Um, er, right well you see the thing is…" before he realized exactly how he could play it, "I think I am gonna give sleep another chance, I've been out here for quite some time now, and I'm getting kinda tired. Sorry Pheebs" He smiled sheepishly at her, before beginning to walk back to the cove.

"Where are you going?" She called back to him, wondering why he was walking in the opposite direction to the house.

"Oh, I left my shoes in this little cove area, as this was where I sat and watched the sea." He nervously answered her.

"Maybe I should do my chanting from there?" Phoebe suddenly shrieked before finding herself shouted down rather forcefully by Chandler.

"NO! No, no, um, you see the thing is, you can't actually see the moon from here, only the sea, as the rocks cover it." He hastily tried to cover up his almost aggressive 'No's.

"Oh, okay, well see you in the morning. Night"

Geez, he thought to himself. I should get a medal for having to endure _that_. Picking up his shoes he began to sneak over to the rocks where Monica had rather carefully hidden herself.

"Hey" he whispered, making her bolt upright. He began to apologize but she cut him off by leaning in to him and kissing him tenderly.

"I heard what happened – poor you, I'm so sorry you had to go through that." She looked up at him apologetically, even though it wasn't her fault.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We just unfortunately picked the night of the full moon to, um, you know…" he trailed off embarrassed, unable to end his sentence.

"How are we gonna get out of here without her seeing us?" He whispered to her.

"Well," her eyes shone brightly, the blueness of them sending waves down Chandler's spine. "While you were being interrogated by Phoebe, I realized that that cave over there, actually leads to the back of this cove." She whispered rather enthusiastically.

Somehow, they managed to carry everything through the cave, and emerged the other side victorious. In fact, they were actually closer to the car from here and it took them no time at all to offload everything.

"And that, is what I call a plan perfectly executed" Chandler said, as he lifted Monica up in to the air and twirled her round as she giggled. Still carrying her, she bent her head down to his and kissed him lightly, before hugging him as he put her down.

They were well away from Phoebe now, but even so they slowly ambled back to the house quietly. It was just gone 5AM and was beginning to get light, which potentially made it easier for Chandler and Monica to be seen.

Darting like children, across the shadows to try and conceal themselves as much as possible, they made their way successfully to the porch. As they reached there, Monica pushed Chandler up against the door and kissed him passionately, thanking him for that near-perfect evening.

"Thank, you, so, much" She tried to get out in between kissing him.

"My, pleasure" he returned also restricted from speaking flowingly due to the other pair of lips that were attached to his.

"I'll go in first" Chandler murmured over to Monica, "to see if the coast is clear, but also because Phoebe knows I was on my walk, and so it will keep our cover tangible" he added.

Monica nodded supportively, and waited behind the door, so no-one could see her, if it turned out someone was awake.

Chandler tried to open the door as quietly as possible, but unfortunately for him it creaked slightly as he pushed it. Inwardly cursing to himself and praying that no-one would hear it, or think it anything unusual he persisted and managed to get inside. He left the door open and quickly did a recce of the downstairs floor before retreating to Monica and informing her that the coast was in fact clear.

Grinning shyly at him, she stepped inside, and closed the door in one swift movement, no creaking and no noise as it shut.

How does she do that? Chandler wondered to himself. She certainly is amazing.

Hand in hand, they walked to the kitchen and poured themselves a glass of water with which they could use as a further excuse for them being downstairs, if asked.

They snuck up the stairs before tantalizing each other with a last desperate kiss. Unwillingly they said their goodbyes and crept their opposite ways before disappearing into their respective bedrooms.

As they both fell into their beds, they thought to themselves.

What a night.

But quite what would happen in the morning they didn't know and could only wonder of how they could continue their affair unbeknownst to their friends.

The next part is the final part ….Sorry that this has gotten so long winded I just couldn't really stop the writing coming out of me…..Oh well, I hope everyone is enjoying it….if not then sorry…forgive me? Please?!

Please review. It means so much to me! Thanks, Rosie.


	7. Chapter 7

Final Chapter!! A woo hoo! Enjoy! Guys thanks so much for all the reviews – so kind!

This is dedicated to Jen. Love you.

Disclaimer: Nope – still not mine.

Chapter 7:

SCENE: TAXI RIDE HOME COMING BACK INTO GREENWICH VILLAGE.

(Same seating plan as before)

Monica was again sandwiched between Rachel and Chandler but this time her feelings toward Chandler were not awkward but of a desperate longing for him. And to her, he reciprocated this and recognized it.

Rachel had drifted off into a heavy slumber and had dramatically sprawled herself across Monica. Monica had no choice but to lean against Chandler, and did so tentatively, as she felt suddenly self-conscious of the arrangements and prayed people wouldn't think they had gotten even closer than they already were.

The fact was that nobody even realized anything was different. It was Monica and Chandler – they had always been tight knit and it would have been strange if they hadn't been leaning against each other as that's what they did best – support each other through good times and bad and, well, normal times.

Chandler thought to himself about the previous day and the morning earlier. Everything had gone so wonderfully, it was as if he was in a dream or a set up or something. Apart from the rather odd encounter at the beach with Phoebe, Monica and he had been expert at covering their tracks, or should he say, not really setting any tracks to be followed.

That morning in fact to their friends was just like any other morning. Except for the fact they weren't waking up in their normal beds. But still, to them no relationships had changed or happened, and no feelings were thought of differently.

'Little did they know' he chucked to himself.

Monica and Chandler had arranged to meet early that morning. They figured that the earliest awake would be Ross who usually woke at around 8.30. The rest would follow after that with either Joey or Rachel being last. So, the pair had planned to rendezvous at 7 in the little shed which was next to and part of the beach house. However this resulted in the pair only getting a maximum of an hour and a half's sleep, but they overturned those feelings of fatigue to replace them with yearnings for the other and desperation they could be in each others' arms.

The 'meet' had gone according to plan, and although they both wished it could be prolonged and that they could 'meet' more conveniently, they settled for what they had, and both crept back to the house.

They stayed in the kitchen where they could both be together and they would hear if someone were coming down the stairs.

"_You sure must be tired now mister" Monica looked into his blue eyes and stroked his stubbly cheeks._

"_Even if I am, I must say it was totally worth it" he replied, before adding "Even if we did only get an hour and a half's sleep…"_

"_Mine was less than that" Monica coyly replied. "Because for a lot of it, I stayed awake, thinking about a certain someone and how good those hours had been…" She smiled enticingly at him._

"_Oh really? Well I didn't get all that much sleep and my reasons seem to agree with yours. Quite why they do I don't know!" Chandler emphasized some of his words and drew out his sentence._

_He wanted her. She wanted him. Right there, right now._

_They stood looking at each other intently, before Chandler seized the initiative. Walking up to her, he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her back against the wall. She didn't put up a fuss in fact she encouraged it, bringing her head closer to Chandler's, so they could feel each other's hot breath._

_Knowing how badly he wanted this - they wanted this, he pressed his body up against hers and kissed her hungrily. She kissed him fervently back and brought her leg up around his, lifting her slightly into his waist._

_They made out for what seemed like a good 20 minutes but went so quickly for them – they were just so absorbed in each other they didn't notice the time fly past. But they both knew they couldn't take it any further. Not there especially. Although they were both shattered, when they were in each other's arms, all thoughts of tiredness flew away, as their want for each other overrodgoe their physical state._

_Their kissing though suddenly came to a halt when they both heard somebody move above them. However Chandler didn't move his body away from Monica's until he heard them reach midway on the stairs. Quickly walking to the other side of the counter he made up some conversation, so to diffuse the rather heated air._

"_So what are you planning on treating us for breakfast then Mon?" He breezily asked, not actually afraid of the pending arrival from one of their friends._

"_Well I thought I might make some waffles with eggs, bacon and syrup. That ok?" She answered, equally as calm and collected as he was._

"_My favorite" he grinned back._

_Slowly the door opened to reveal a tired Ross complete with bed hair and half-shut eyes._

"_Hi" he greeted his friends down-heartedly. (AN: Think of when Ross says his depressed 'Hi' in Season One – TOW The Sonogram At The End.)_

"_Morning sleepy-head!" Monica chirruped at him. To an outsider she was unusually happy for it being only 8.45 in the morning._

"_Well aren't you a treat for the eyes and the ears" Chandler mocked his presence. He too was also beside himself with happiness, but it went straight over Ross's head, who was more concerned with what was going to fill his stomach._

"_So Mon, what are you making?"_

"_Eggs, bacon, waffles, and there's maple syrup too"_

"_Cool" He sat down and began to de-sleepify himself. He attempted to pat down his hair, and wipe the sleep out of his eyes but he did so in vain._

"_So, how come you guys are up so early?" He finally had realized that he wasn't the first one up._

_Not at all panicked, Chandler merely replied that he "couldn't sleep" and Monica had woken up early due to the "sunrise" and the "sound of the waves"._

"_Oh" was all Ross could muster, as he took in their excuses._

_A couple minutes later, the door opened to reveal a perky Phoebe._

"_Hey you guys! Ooh is that cooking, that sure smells yummy!" Phoebe said brightly._

"_Wow, someone got out the right side of bed eh?" Chandler grinned over at Pheebs._

"_Yeah, that chanting really paid off. Oh were you able to get any sleep in the end?" Phoebe asked, caringly._

"_Um, a little, but really not very much at all. I'm fine though." Chandler was in fact telling the truth. He had got barely any sleep. But most certainly not for the reasons Phoebe thought._

_Monica smiled to herself and laughed a little as she heard Chandler reply to Phoebe's question. Though luckily she was facing the stove and so no one saw her react to her comment, except Chandler, who knew, exactly what she was thinking._

_A little while later both Rachel and Joey came down the stairs. Although Rachel had woken up first as she was wearily making her way downstairs, she was beaten by a frantic Joey, who was heading for what he could smell. Food. _

"_What are we having?" Joey bounded in. He saw for himself. "Waffles? Bacon? Eggs? SYRUP?" He shouted like a little boy at Christmas. "This is just the best!" He satisfactorily said as a huge grin ebbed upon his face._

_The six friends were seated at the table, with Monica and Chandler opposite each other. Although Monica knew her relationship with Chandler couldn't be exposed, she really wanted him badly. A cunning idea edged into her thought._

_Whilst everyone else was eating, and enjoying the sumptuous food, Monica 'dropped' her napkin. Bending down to pick it up, she got a good view of where Chandler's legs where and put her legs in front of his, not that they were touching, but so she wouldn't make the embarrassing mistake of finding someone else's legs. 'There certainly would be hell to pay for then!' She thought to herself._

_Sitting back upright at the table, she idly participated in the discussions and plans that were going on and being made. Slowly she outstretched her leg fully and placed her foot on Chandler's foot. She immediately saw him react before he looked at her curiously. Half-smiling back to him, she began to run her leg in circles on his foot, seeing how he was reacting, especially as they had company._

_He replied, positively. Since Monica's foot was on top of his, he decided to get her from underneath. Using his toes, he delicately drew patterns on the sole of her foot, before increasing his touch. He knew she was ticklish and boy was she going to be tickled. He brought his toes over to the softer skin on the middle of her foot and gently ran them over._

_Monica couldn't contain herself. She giggled softly at first, desperately trying to restrain her laughter. But thank God, Phoebe had just said something funny, and so Rachel and Joey were laughing too. As was Chandler but he and Monica both knew, they weren't playing the slightest bit of attention._

_Right, Monica thought to himself. Bing is going to pay for that. She lifted her foot off Chandler's for a little while, before sliding it up his inner calf. Ha, he sure was going to squirm now._

_But he didn't. He subtlety raised one eyebrow at Monica before seeing her innocently smiling back as if she wasn't doing anything unusual. God, he thought to himself – she was hot. He let her slide her foot further and further up his calf as did he like what he was feeling? Hell yes._

_She let her foot linger for a while as he played with her other foot, using his other toes. The two of them sat there, enticing the other, whilst their friends sat there, unaware of their two best friends' antics._

_Then, Monica decided to step it up a notch. She moved her chair in a bit closer to the table, and began to slip her foot past the behind of his knee, and up into his inner thigh. She moved, slowly, so to prolong the 'torture' for as long as possible. Tracing circles with her toes, she inched her way further and further up his thigh, until suddenly he couldn't take it anymore._

_Chandler jerked his head up at this point, and got up from the table. He had finished his breakfast and fumbled that he was going to wash his plate up._

"_Oh, I'll help you Chandler" Monica voiced, innocently. No-one thought this unusual as this was Monica and cleaning was her thing – well one of her many things. So she too got up, and met Chandler over by the sink. The sink was hidden away round the corner from the table, and so none of the friends could see the pair as they washed up, only hear the clattering._

"_You are so dead tonight" Chandler whispered into Monica's ear. His voice and breath on her sent sparks shooting down Monica's back._

"_Oh really? Well you'll have to catch me first" she waggled one eyebrow up at him, before leaning in so their lips were inches away from touching. As Chandler leaned in to kiss her, Monica pulled away, before telling him loudly "These dishes won't clean themselves Chandler" so that their friends could hear them._

_Grinning at him playfully, Chandler gasped at her in mock horror. She sure could push his buttons, he thought to himself._

_Chandler noticed Monica scrubbing hard at the frying pan, and came up behind her to help. Pressing his body against hers hard, he murmured, "need any help?" and kissed her neck, knowing it was her weak spot. He wasn't going to be the only one getting tortured today._

_Monica breathed heavily, and managed to get the dirt off the pan, even though Chandler's arms were wrapped around her waist and he was softly kissing her neck. Turning around, so she faced him, she finally pulled him in for a long but gentle kiss. The fact that any one of their friends could walk in on them, aroused them even more, but they knew their boundaries, and parted their lips, before nonchalantly walking back to the table. _

Yeah, Chandler thought to himself - that really was a good morning.

He snuggled up against Monica, realizing that he did that normally and it was only internally that he knew things were different now. The pair fitted each other perfectly, and comfortably slept on the way home, as they both were shattered after the previous nights' events.

As the cab arrived in back in Greenwich Village, the pair gently awoke, and surreptitiously smiled at one another longingly. Now they were back in home, they would have to be extra careful of sneaking around.

But one thing was for sure – they both really wanted each other and neither of them wanted it to end anytime soon. But what their friends would say when they found out, they could only wait and hope their reactions weren't too bad…

THE END.

Wow! So that was my first fanfic. It kinda went on longer than I expected but I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you have any questions feel free to ask. I thought what would happen afterwards would basically be season 5's sneaking around, so it was kind of the right place to finish it. I have really enjoyed writing that and I want to thank everyone who reviewed SO much! You guys have all been so kind to me and it really spurs me on!

If anyone is interested I will be posting another FanFic very soon actually about Monica and Chandler's affair though it is not related to this Fic. I am also currently penning a rather more dramatic Mondler story but I am mid point through that right now – just thought I'd let you know!

Please review once again! Thanks, Rosie.


End file.
